Santa List Day
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: It's Santa List day and Katheryn knows it's the perfect day to send her letter to Santa Claws. Along with visiting Santa Claws. Katheryn does this with her big sister and her friends. Showing what it means to believe in him. (AU when they're same age and meet as kits. More details after the story. Thank you, Dizzie HamHam Writer for inspiring me the idea to do my own AU kit story)


Santa Letter Day

**Katheryn POV **

Christmas is around the corner and I can't wait for Christmas. For it's always a great Christmas. I love Christmas so much. Like with seasons I can't decide what's my favorite holiday. For that's too hard for me to decide for I love them all. You have to have a favorite and it seems like I have a hard time deciding what's my favorite. Everyone should have a favorite and I feel bad that I don't. I have been told it's alright for many have a hard time deciding as well. I guess they're right about that.

My apartment has been decorated for Christmas already. My tree called Lighty is decorated with painted wood ornaments and picture camera ornaments. It can light up and I love it so much. We always do it after Halloween for my mother loved Christmas so much. Others judged her for setting up for Christmas early but she never let that stop her. It brought joy to her and nothing wrong with joy. There are Christmas lights are set up and we have a real tree. Making sure it's taken care of well. Of course, the tree comes after Thanksgiving for real trees don't last that long. Both love real Christmas trees so do Kaia and I. They made sure that I was alright with a real tree. Which they front out I love them and quickly found out I was a huge nature lover. It's all decorated and we get a new ornament every year and they're from Hallbark . This year I got a beautiful snowflake. On top of the tree is a beautiful silver star. Dad has this beautiful Christmas town and I love it so much. I would live in a town like that. There are snow globes as well and Kaia loves snow globes. We have Santa Claws and Mrs. Claws along with their helpers. We have wreaths as well and window clings and some of them a gel. We got pawmade snowflakes and have Christmas flowers.

Today is an important day and it's a day I really like. For it's December fourth and that means it's Santa List day and that means it's the perfect day to send him a letter and visit him. I know I'm on the nice list for sure. Even those Maya has show me a list that I'm on the naughty list. I know it's fake for his list wouldn't be on the internet. She's just trying to hurt me because she's mean and likes hurting others. I can never understand how someone can hurt another person. It makes no sense to me. I will try my hardest to not hurt another. From Evie, I learned not to keep a promise you can't keep. Which makes a lot of sense to me. Why say something when you don't know the outcome? Then you just hurt someone when you can't keep it. Dad takes that to heart for he doesn't want to hurt us and he's a great dad. I wouldn't change him for anything in the world. I know that Kaia is the same way.

Today we will send off our letters and visit Santa Claws. It's going to be so much fun and a bunch of my friends are going to join in on the fun. Once again Judy and Jude get to join even those it's a school night. By the time they get home, it won't be too late and they will get to enjoy my mother's spaghetti. Which she always made on Christmas Eve. I know they're going to enjoy it. Which can be made from bug meat or veggie meat. I love it both ways for I love spaghetti sauce or at least most of them. She also made on my birthday. For we get to decide t have a meal or go out to eat. Kaia goes out to eat and I have my mother's spaghetti. For lunch, I got to my favorite place to get hoagies and along with burgers. But I choose a hoagie for my birthday along with chili and tropical drink for hate soda.

Looking down at my letter and it's already finished. It's all paw-written and my paw-writing is hard to read. But Kaia and dad told me Santa Claws can read any paw-writing. Learning that when I first wrote a letter too him. It was doing kindergarten and I was writing a letter and Maya saw mine. Seeing my terrible writing and told me Santa Claws could never read it. So I would never get toys from him. Which upset me a lot out and I had a meltdown. Luckily I had a great teacher and she helped me out. Later Kaia and dad told me Santa Claws learn to read all kits paw-writing. So that made me feel better. It's on fancy paper too and which we only use for letters to Santa Claws. I use a nice pen as well and makes it feel old fashioned.

"Already ready to deliver your letter?" Kaia asked

Kaia doesn't believe in Santa Claws anymore but that's alright. For most don't but she told me mother always did. So I'm like mother that way and I'm glad for that. Even when she doesn't Kaia enjoys writing a letter to Santa Claws. It's something we can do together.

"Yep, it's already," I say

I paw her my letter and I'm bad at folding. Kaia great at it and will make sure it folds right. If it's not then it's ruined and the letter has to be perfect. Once she does she paws it back and I put in the special Christmas envelope. Which is address to the North Pole and has a Christmas stamp on it. Kaia also licks for me for I don't like doing it. I don't like how the envelope tastes or feels on my tongue. Once it's all done we'll head off to Mr. Wilde tailor shop and that's where we're going to meet up. Judy and Jude know that and it's the perfect meet up. There's going to be a lot of us sending out letters and meeting up with Santa Claws. Or at least hang out with friends and see Christmas stuff.

"Alright let's go," Kaia said, "We're heading out dad."

"Yep and see you later dad," I say

"See you later you later my fantastic daughters," Frank said

Dad in the kitchen and making our mother's sauce. I know Judy and Jude will enjoy it a lot. My other friends can join in they want too. For they enjoy it as well and it's going to be a grand dinner. Getting up from the chair and we head to the front door. Placing out letters in my small bag so they won't get blent. I hate that a lot and don't like paper folded unless it has to. Like making a paper airplane. Those mines always suck for they can't fly. Kaia and I are matching today and we do this every year. Which is a simple Christmas dress and a perfect one to meet Santa Claws. Also, she's wearing a Santa Claws hat and I am as well. This a rare time I wear a hat and Mr. Wilde made a special hat for me. It's has a flora design instead of white fabric and a yellow rose at the top. Kaia had the good old red hat and my friends have Santa Claws hats as well. Putting on my trench coat and I love them so much. I don't need a winter coat due to being an Arctic vixen and polar mammals can handle the cold. Also, I love the cold and snow. Ice for the most part and just hate it when I slip. For that can hurt a lot and slipping on ice is no fun. Kaia put on her silver winter coat and has her bag as well.

"Remember nothing wrong with believing in Santa Claws," Kaia said

"I will remember big sis," I say

I have been told many things about believing in Santa Claws and it's always nice to be reminded that. For there's nothing wrong to believe in Santa Claws or not to believe in him. Being mean to others because to someone because they do that's what's wrong. Maya very mean about it and she would be on the naughty list for sure. Those haven't changed her ways even when she would get coal. I guess Maya doesn't care and just keeps on bullying. Kaia closes and locks the door behind us and together we head off to Mr. Wilde tailor shop.

* * *

Wilde and Son tailor shop is also decorated for Christmas like it always is. It also has Christmas music playing and I do love Christmas music. I don't think they could ever get annoying. So I don't understand how someone can find Christmas music annoying. But that's just me and most don't understand me. There's a fake Christmas tree made with pawmade ornaments. They're made by the Wilde's and look so great. There's Christmas lights as well and wreathes as well. It truly puts you in the Christmas spirit.

"Hello, Katheryn and Kaia they're waiting for you," John said

"Thank you, Mr. Wilde," I say

We head back and that's where we hang out. It's where his supplies and we know not to best with them. Or Mr. Wilde would be mad and we don't want him to be. So we listen to his rules for rules should be listened too. No one is above rules even those who work in law like police officers.

"Hello Shutterbug and Kaia," Nick said

"Hello, Nick." I say "Also hello my other friends."

My other friends say hi to me and Kaia. Judy, Jude, Ienzo, Evie, and Manfredi are here. Finnick hates the cold and doesn't believe in Santa Claws so it's a no for him. That's perfectly alright and we'll hang out later. Manfredi Wynter is an Arctic fox. Really good friends with Evie and he plays the cello. His fur is white with gray and has icy blue eyes. Wearing a long sleeve shirt with a black vest and gray pants. His family rich and he's not a spoil rich kit. His parents made sure of that. Now we just got wait for Lucky, Gabriel Foxheart and Foxy Winchester. Knowing that will only be another few minutes.

"I'm excited to meet Santa Claws once again," Nick said

Nick does believe in Santa Claws like me. Lucky does as well and she's like me with Santa Claws. I'm sure she'll still believe in Santa Claws in years to come. Evie still does and she's a Christmas Eve kit. She loves being a Christmas kit. Just like I love being a nature photography kit. Manfredi no longer does but that's alright. Ienzo does in a sense and likes the whole idea of Santa Claws. Logical it doesn't make sense but wonders it does. So he still visits and writes a letter to Santa Claws.

"We're so excited," Judy said

"Seeing Santa always great!" Jude said

"I feel the same way," I say

It's a great feeling to know that you're going to visit Santa Claws. For he's a great mammal for he brings joy and happiness to the world. That's what the world needs more of and he's perfect doing so. I always get the same feeling when I visit Santa Claws. This the first year I won't go to sensory time to visit Santa Claws. For it would be too much for me. This year I want to try and sometimes we have to try so we can learn.

"For we're the wise ones," Nick said playfully

"If you say so," Manfredi said, "I think Ienzo the wise one."

"Why thank you and one of my uncle coworkers keep on telling me that Santa Claws not real and gave me a lengthy scientific reason why he doesn't." Ienzo said, "He may be right or Santa Claws so wonderful we will never understand how he does it."

"You're truly wise Ienzo," I say

"Thank you, Katheryn," Ienzo said

Ienzo looks over at me and he smiles and I smile back at him. Everyone has their letters ready and we're going to deliver them to a special place. For if we do we'll help others doing so. It's always great to help others even if they can't help you back. For it's always the right thing to do. Helping Jack was the right thing to do and he helped me a lot. We hear that door open and our reminding friends enter. Now we can head off to deliver our letters.

Foxy Winchester is a red vixen and Gabriel Foxheart is a red fox. Foxy's fur is cinnamon red with pale cream around her muzzle. Blacktip ears and along with the tip of her tail. Having brown paws and feet. Having black glasses and her eyes spring green, unlike Nick emerald green. She has a nice white coat and she's a rich kit too. Both her parents are doctors so they have good money. She's smart like her parents and if I need science help I know I can ask her as well. She's best friend Ienzo and Evie along with Lucky. She has an athletic built but doesn't do sports but does keep fit. Thinks they're waste of time but she does love to swim. Also, she's a fantastic swimmer and can out-swim us even Evie. I can swim fast and could competitive if I wanted to. It's just too stressful because of the time and I don't like being stressed. The only way I would is during the Special Olympics for I wouldn't feel stress there. But I do love archery and have good skills with it. I have won medals because of my archery skills. Foxy could be an Olympian if she focuses on swimming. But she would rather focus on her hobbies and studies which is perfectly alright. I do love archery but photography is my life. Her hobbies include reading, studying, experimenting, exploring, building and creating.

Gabriel Foxheart has reddish-orange fur with white under his muzzle. Having brown tip ears and tail and having brown paws and feet. His eyes are hazel but seem to change due to light. In which Evie, Foxy, and Ienzo told me I could happen. He has has a thick winter coat for he hates the cold and snow as well. But he believes in Santa Claws but is on the way not believing in him. Gabriel friendly and has a good heart. Also curious and has an overactive imagination and so do I. He has a slim but still healthy look. He loves playing tennis and it's a lot of fun. Other than bad serve I love playing tennis and do have fair skills at it. I only hate playing volleyball for I can never the ball over the net. Because of that, it overwhelms me and I can't play. So instead I do something else athletic when volleyball is played. Those I still think fun to watch.

Lucky Snow all dressed up to meet Santa Claws. Has a Santa Claws hat and Christmas scar. Her light blue eyes are filled with happiness and she has a huge smile on her face. Around her muzzle is black spots. She has black spots on her tail. If she could she would jump around for she has a lot of energy. Which most adults saw kits have and they wish they could have more. Lucky has even more and nothing wrong with that. When she gets too hyper and loud it bothers me but she knows that and tries to hardest not to be. I don't hold it against her for Lucky like me and we connect with that. She has ADHD or the long version attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Basically, she has trouble sitting still and paying attention. Hence why she has a lot of energy. Like with me she has trouble in school. Those grade school doesn't matter much. Those she smart just has trouble focusing. I know I'm not stupid for I find mental learning like math and science difficult I just learn my own way. Waiting in line will be difficult for her but she has friends to talk too. She has an older sister named Kayla and they're close like Kaia and I. Her father is a solider and while her mother works at an office. Lucky loves playing with toys and likes to imagine real stuff when she plays. Unlike me, I use imagination and anything possible. Like a broken car with wheels that fall off is a flying car. Those we still love playing together. She also loves art, exploring, listening to music, and now cars. Lucky also likes to pull playful pranks.

"Everyone is here can we visit Santa now?" Lucky asked excitedly

"My dad almost done with his latest order. Then we can go to the mall to deliver our letters and visit Santa." Nick said

"Alright, that I can wait for," Lucky said

John was finishing up and it will take him a few minutes to finish it. It's going to take two cars to get to the mall. A minivan to fit most of us and their second car to fit everyone else. It gets dark during wintertime and it's all scientific of how all of it works. I know that Evie, Ienzo, and Foxy understand perfectly.

"You rarely say that," Manfredi said

"Well, for it sucks to wait." Lucky said, "Even worse you have to sit and wait."

That's Lucky alright and we know her well. She does have a point for waiting does suck. Some of us have great patience like me or not at all like with Lucky. Judy has shown moments that she can be impatient. Like she's a rush but someone takes their time. I always take me time for I don't like being rushed.

"So everyone home decorated for Christmas?" Lucky asked

"Mine always is," I say

"Same for me," Nick said

"Same for us." Judy and Jude said

I looking over to Judy and Jude and I know that would take forever to decorate. For they have a large house to decorate. They would have a lot of helpers to make it easier but it would take a lot of time still. For there's many and everyone would have their own ideas. That would cause a bit of trouble.

"Decorated on Thanksgiving," Manfredi said

"Ciar Rai and I did shortly after Halloween," Evie said

"Yep, my home all decorated," Gabriel said

Manfredi also lives in a nice large house and it would also take some time. He has four older siblings and two younger ones. Three older sisters and one older mother. Then two younger sisters. Their grandfather lives with them and he's strict but he's a loving grandfather. He thinks it's crazy that others decorate before Thanksgiving.

"Doing the basics of decorating like always." Foxy said, "Doesn't have the full Christmas spirit but it still has Christmas spirit."

Foxy's parents would be busy a lot for doctors who are busy mammals. For they save lives and make sure others get well. That takes a lot out of someone and I sure felt that when I saved Mr. Jack life. I couldn't do it every day for that would be so much to handle. But there's many who can and they're great at what they do.

"Well as long as there's some Christmas spirit that's what matters," Lucky said

"Yes it does," John said, "so who's ready to deliver their letters and visit Santa Paws?"

"I'm ready," I say

"Me!" Lucky said

Both of them are right and everyone should have Christmas spirit. I have seen those who hate Christmas and they're free to believe that. Lucky jumping up and down with excitement. I feel the same way but can hold it back. Judy, Jude, and Nick feel the same way. Mr. Wilde smiles at that and we all head to the cars. As long as I get a window seat I don't care where I sit. So we divide up and head off.

* * *

We're at Zootopia's biggest mall and it's going to busy like always. For a mall should be business for there's a lot of business you can visit. Despite the loud noises I do love visiting the mall for its lots of fun. If gets too much I have my headphones. It's decorated for Christmas like it always is and the mall always decorated for holidays. There's a large fake tree and it's always surprising how tall it is. You can see it from the front of the mall. For it's where events happen like visiting Santa Claws. Before we do that we have to visit somewhere else first. Mammals are Christmas shopping and dad will do that soon. Kaia sees before deciding. I love making my gifts and so does Nick. I know that Judy and Jude are the same way or they're buying a lot of stuff.

"Alright remember stick as a group." Rachelle said, "If you get lost you know what to do."

Tonight is fairly busy not as busy as it could be. This mall can get busy and feel so small. We always have plans in case something happens. That's geared towards Lucky and I. For we can get distracted and get separated. I only got lost once and it was a horrible experience. While Lucky has gotten many times. I took the rule not talking to strangers seriously. Those who tried to help I didn't speak to them at all until a mall cop found me and took me to dad and big sis.

"We will Mrs. Wilde," I say

So we head off over to Mouse's four that's where we need to go. For it's the perfect place to deliver our letter to Santa Claws. For Mouse's truly the perfect place to do so. It will take a few minutes to get there but it's so worth the minutes. Looking down to where Santa Village has been set up and there's a line but it's not bad. We head over to the third floor where Mouse is and it's a big store. They have nice clothes as well. In the front of the store is this large mailbox decorated for Christmas. In big bold words Letters To Santa Claws. Very letter sent a dollar is send to A Wishing Star. Which a great charity that makes wishes come true for sick and dying kits. I think it's so great and I love helping others. Looking up and see that a lot of money already been made. That's always great. We get in a line to deliver the letters and I'm fourth. Watching Judy and Jude deliver their letters and take a picture as they do.

"I don't believe in Santa Claws but writing a letter to help kits is worth it." Foxy said, "My parents love A Wishing Star brings smiles to kits faces."

"I'm the same way," Evie said

I don't understand how someone could work with a dying kit. For that would be so heartbreaking. Death not scary it's just heartbreaking. No one should die young and kits for sure. But life doesn't play fair and good mammals seem to pay the price. But I'll always be a good mammal and I love being good. I'm a healthy kit and rarely get sick. Even when others around me get sick I rarely do. Because of so I have perfect attendant rewards because of so. It's harder to do than others think and I haven't been late either. I hate being late for that messes up our routine. That's something I hate happening.

"It's a great charity to donate too," Manfredi said

Yes, it is and the money goes to A Wishing Star and not a small amount. I don't understand how a charity could do something like that. A charity supposes to help those who need it not those who run it. I think it should be against the law doing that. For it's so wrong and mean. Nick places his letter in the mailbox and it's going to be my turn next. I take a picture as he does.

"It is for sure," Ienzo said

"ZPD a big supporter of A Wishing Star," Judy said

I have heard that ZPD is and that's wonderful. So is ZFD and ZEMS and that's wonderful as well. They made wishes come true as well. By letting a kit become a police officer, firefighter, or paramedic. Knowing most won't have the chance to become their dream career. It's always great seeing those wishes come true. I place my letter in the mailbox and another dollar added. As I do I take a selfie.

"Same for the military," Jude said

"Which is beyond great," I say "Disney does as well."

"That makes them all great," Ienzo said

Ienzo next with delivering his letter. I take his picture as he does. I love Disney so much and it's far from perfect but nothing perfect. They do make wishes come true. Next is big sister and she proudly delivers her letter. I take another picture as she does. Mr. and Mrs. Wilde stand outside the store and they have smiles on their faces. Manfredi goes next and I take another picture. Then it's Gabriel and I take his picture as well

"That's my good deed for tonight," Gabriel said

"Remember to get my good side," Lucky said

Lucky starts to model and I laugh. My family and friends love getting their pictures taken by me. I don't want to be a model for that's too much for me. Lucky would have a hard time paying attention. So modeling wouldn't be for her so she just does it for fun. There are so many things you have do and I love being pictures but I love what I do myself. Instead, I would be a photographer.

"You always state you don't have a bad side," I say

"That's a true statement," Evie said

"Well, you do say to always tell the truth, Evie," Lucky said

We laugh hard and Evie's right you should always tell the truth. For a lie, even a white lie can get back at you. I found out there are different types of lies to me a lie is a lie no matter what. Even if trying to protect someone it's true a lie. I won't promise I will never lie for everyone lies. For lying in mammal nature. Lucky heads over and has fun delivering her letter. I take a picture of it and Lucky going to want it. I do give them the photographs if I want it. Evie goes next and I take a picture of her. Foxy is last and she doesn't mind that.

"You believe in Santa Claws Foxy?" Maya questioned

"No I don't bu I love helping others," Foxy said, "One dollar makes a difference and my letter going to make a difference. A dollar closer to making a kit dream come true. A dollar more than you will ever give."

Foxy has a smirk on her face and I take a picture of her as she delivers her letter. Of course, Maya would be here for the mall is like a second home to her. She loves to shop and have the latest fashion. Typical of a mean rich girl and of course not very rich kit is mean. For Foxy and Manfredi not mean. Maya has bags with her and she leaves after that. For Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Wilde are here and she doesn't want to get into trouble.

"She's on the naughty list for sure," Lucky said

"Like they say great minds think alike," Evie said

Evie says that a lot and it's become her saying. For the saying is right for great minds do think alike. Maya as long as she bullies going to be on the naughty list. Which means she going to get coal from Santa Claws. For they don't deserve a gift from Santa Claws.

"Now everyone letters will be delivered to Santa now its time visit him," John said

"Yes, let's go!" Lucky said excitedly, "If we lucky like me we won't have to wait in line for long."

Lucky the first to head off and Evie follows right behind her. Even with bursts of energy, Lucky can't beat Evie a race. Lucky gets distracted by thinking to herself. Those she always does try to beat her and that's what counts. We follow right behind her making sure she doesn't get too far ahead of us.

"You still have to wait for us Lucky," Gabriel said

"Then you just have to hurry up," Lucky said

"We should or we'll lose her," Foxy said

"Sounds like our young siblings," Jude said

"It totally does and us when we were younger," Judy said

Foxy right and we follow right behind Lucky and Evie. We have to head to the ground floor to get to Santa Claws. If there were fewer mammals we would take the elevator and also Lucky doesn't want to wait long. Also, she likes racing elevators and sees if she can beat them. Heading to the stairs and Lucky and Evie are already halfway down.

"She really wants to meet Santa," Gabriel said

"I feel the same way." I say "I just don't want to crash into anyone."

I only run when there are a few mammals around. For there's a time and place to run. Just like there's a time and place for a loud voice. Most times I have an indoor voice unless I'm talking about something I love tend to forget to have an indoor voice. I don't run indoors for crashing into mammals is rude. Lucky quickly says she sorry if she does. At least she does that if she gets to energetic.

"Yep and nothing going to stop her," Nick said

"Yep just like we used to be," Judy said

"Drove our poor older siblings and adults crazy. Now it happens to us." Jude said

"Adults miss that youthful energy," Ienzo said

Lucky like that every year and it's always great to see. Heading door the stars on one side so we don't crash into those who are going up. My left is going up and right is going down and that's how should be. I'm left-pawed and it used to be a bad thing. I don't understand how it ever could. We heading to the ground floor and walk over to Santa Claws village. From what I can see there's a short line so Lucky doesn't have to wait for long. Friends who aren't going to visit Santa Claws are going to stand with Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Wilde. They going to enjoy watching us. It only takes us a few minutes to get to the village.

"Yes, only two mammals!" Lucky said happily

She's the first one and followed by Evie and of course she the first for us. Then its Gabriel, Nick, Judy, and Jude. That means I'll be ninth in line and I don't like the odd number. I hold my paws like I always do. I have practice this for I always won't be lucky to have an even number. So I have to get used to being in an odd spot. But it's still hard and has to do more practice with this. Doing more my paw motions and I heard someone behind me. I turn and see a young Iberian wolf and seem to be six years old. His fur is an ochre reddish-brown and has hazel eyes. He has white marks on his upper lips and darker marks on his front legs and trail Seeing that he's wearing a Santa outfit.

"Oh, you can go before me."

"Thank you." He said quietly

He heads before me and now I'm tenth. Whoever was before everyone is gone and we can move forward. Looking over at the village and fairly simple. A wooden house and Santa Claws has a nice chair. Where you sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas. It has fall snow on the roof and around the house. There are candy canes as decoration. A small decorated tree. Arctic hares are dress as elves and Mrs. Claws is taking the pictures. Which are free and you get to keep. Someday I'll do it and they will be great pictures. Mr. Claw and Mrs. Claws are Tundra wolves. Mr. Claws does have nice bread and nice blue eyes. That means they can survive the North polar.

"Alright almost there," I say

Only having to wait for a few minutes and that won't take long. Seeing that the young wolf family is waiting for him. Seeing that he has a big family and I have a good feeling that they're close to each other. One of them in a wheelchair and he has a happy look on his face. He has unfocused look but he's happy. Which matters the most and meet mammals like him. One of them is my classmate and she loves her life. He's wearing a hat and blanket to keep him warm. Moving forward again and this time it's Lucky turn. I can see that's she's so excited.

"Yes you have been a good girl Lucky," Santa said, "What would you like for Christmas?"

Knowing that Lucky asking for the toy car model she really wants. Knowing that Santa Claws would be the best mammal to ask. Not even telling her parents about what she wants for she knows Santa Claws will give it to her. Mr. Claws smiles at her and a picture is taken a few minutes later. Lucky heads off and happily take a candy cane from one of the elves. She loves all types of candy and I love candy candies. She waits for a few minutes before she gets her photograph for it has to be perfect. I watch my friends talk to Santa and get their photographs with Santa Claws.

A few minutes have passed and it's the young wolf turn. I can tell that he's excited about this. After him, it's my turn and there are others behind me. After I'm done we can head back home and enjoy a wonderful dinner. I can't wait to tell Santa Claws what I want for Christmas. As the young wolf heads over to Santa Claws, I hear a familiar footstep.

"You do realize Santa not real," Maya said "If he was he would only be at one place at a time. But he's at multiple places. How could there also be a Santa Paws? How does he know who's naughty or nice? How can his too sleigh fly? How does he get in homes without chimneys? How can he travel the world in one night? How hasn't he died from sugar? Why are there elves? If he was real he would give me Carrot iPhone 6."

Why does Maya have to ruin other mammals spirits and she did to them and not me this time. For she's looking around the young kits who are younger than me. I can hear their gasps and cries and she's so horrible. Maya just makes me so mad. She always tells that Santa Claws always gave her the most expensive gifts and made everyone feel like they were bad kits. Take a deep breath and motion my paws for a few moments.

"Santa Claws is real he just has Santa helpers. He's busy checking his list and making everything goes well so Christmas is a go. For he can have prey side too him and that's a reindeer. For many believe he's a prey and many believe he's a predator and a Tundra wolf. Santa Claws has great insight and he's empathic. His sleigh can fly to do to others believing in him. He knows the fastest routes and not everyone celebrates Christmas. Works as we saw in the Santa Clawse. It's only one night and all the delivering would burn calories. Santa Claws gave small rabbits and hares a chance and they became elves." I say "Santa Claws doesn't make technology but Steve Ponds and his team at Carrot created the iPhone. Parents just saw that so they don't have to see coal and deal with bad kits. Either because of them or not."

Maya is stunned and lost for words. I don't see a hurt look in her eyes. She wouldn't dare show that or she's weak for a bully victim got to her. That's something she doesn't want. I look over at my friends and they smile at me. Ienzo and I researched Santa Claws a lot. I know a lot about him and I believe he's a Tundra wolf. Judy and Jude believe in both and used to believe in Santa Paws. For that's how most preys are and it's sad that they think like that. But Judy and Jude no longer do and that's great.

"You're a liar!" he said

"Maya!" Shelia said

Maya freezes in her tracks and has the look I'm in trouble look. Behind is her parents and I only have seen them a few times. But never had a close look at them. I truly never had the chance to see them. I heard they're trying to correct their daughter's behavior but she's not listening to them. I don't understand how a kit could do that to good parents. I'm surprised that she doesn't look like her parents. I mean she looks like her mother a little bit. But you have really look to see it. My scientific friends would say that's because of genetics and one thing I know about genetics so far is Autism is genetic and mostly gentlemammals have it. One one of few girls with it and comes from my mother's side. I don't blame her at all for I'm autistic and proud that I am. Can't wait to find out more for genetics sounds interesting.

"You're coming home right now," Levi said

There's anger in his voice and he's really mad. Grabbing Maya paw firmly but not in an abusive way. Knowing she wouldn't come otherwise. I see that Maya is embarrassed and as she should be. For she did this herself. A few minutes later she's gone and everything returns to normal. The young wolf and other young kits thank me. He visits Santa Claws for a few minutes and then it's finally my turn. I sit at his lap and he has a huge smile.

"That was a wonderful thing did young lady." Santa said, "What's your name young one?"

"You should always be nice and I love being nice and helping others." I say "My name is Katheryn Morgan."

"That means you a good kit," Santa said, "now what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a Fire fox," I say happily

I love photography but I also love the stars and Aurora Borealis. If I wasn't going to go into photography for a career. I would go for astronomy for love loving about celestial bodies. Or the study of Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis. That would be a lot of fun. I learn all about Aurora Borealis. Like how in Finland they're called Revontulet in Finnish and that means Fox fires. They believe that Aurora Borealis was created for foxes ran across Tundra creating sparks as they ran and that created the Aurora Borealis. Which I will stand by for its so great. A Fire fox is a beautiful stuff fox that presents the Aurora Borealis.

"Well since you been a good kit you will give your Fire fox." Santa said, "Now smile for the camera young photographer."

I know I will get my Fire fox and can't wait to have it. Of course, he would know that I'm a photographer for we can see where I keep my camera. Mrs. Claws also has a smile on her face and is ready to take the picture. Being a camera mammal I know what to do and have I smile. A few moments later the picture is taken and Mrs. Claws gives me the thumbs up. So I get off of Santa and head off. An elf gives a candy cane and I know that Lucky already finished hers. I'm going to enjoy eating mine for I love candy canes. Before heading to my family and friend the young boy and his mother stop by. He looks a lot like his mother. She's friendly and very pretty and already see her as a keepsake photograph. Where someone would her photograph at all times. It's the same with her son.

"My name is Savannah Rowan thank you helping out my son," Savannah said

"My name is Daniel and yes thank you so much," Daniel said

I'm glad that they feel that way and I know others do as well. They could have easily left and not thanked me. For I have done nice things before and haven't been thanked. Those that have to deal a lot with being a vixen and autistic. Those I don't need thanks for I do it because I love too. You help others because no one will and a good deed have ripples. Which much better than a reward.

"You're welcome Mrs. Rowan and Daniel," I say "Maya is a mean mammal who likes hurting others."

"Your father has raised an excellent and well mannered young lady," Savannah said

We wave goodbye and they head back to their family. I head back to my family and friends. I see that they are all happy and proud of me. For standing up to bullies I had for me. When I do they find a way to get at me and then I lose my focus and their bullying gets to me. Those I always try for that's always great. Better to fail than to never try. My friends tell me I did a great job along with Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Wilde.

"You did so great little sis." Kaia

"Alright time to take you home or over to Katheryn and Kaia," John said

"We can't wait for it." Judy and Jude said

"I'll be heading over to her apartment," Ienzo said

"I told my parents I would join in," Lucky said

I already know that Nick going to join us and his parents know as well. I'm glad that Ienzo is joining in as well. Foxy, Evie, Manfredi, and Gabriel have other plans. Next time they can join us. Mr. Wilde and Mrs. Wilde head ahead of us so they can get their cars. We can either wait inside or outside. I wait outside and see it's snowing.

"Oh look at the pretty snow," Lucky said

"Bunnyburrow starting to get a lot of snow," Judy said

"Which we have a lot of fun in," Jude said

"For snow is the best," I say

I always have fun in the snow as a polar mammal snow if perfect for me. In a few weeks, it will be the first day of Winter. We're going to have a lot of fun as we did on the first day of fall. I think we'll be in Bunnyburrow again. For it does get good snow. It would be nice to see Bunnyburrow as a Winter wonderland. Knowing that the would have fun winter actives just like the first day of fall. Visiting during Carrot days was lots of fun. Bunnyburrow sure does love carrots those rabbits and hares do not love carrots. Some do but they eat more than carrots and most think that's all they eat. I know a rabbit who hates carrots and her name is Catherynne. She likes me and has Asperger's and I see her as my best friend too. I'll get to see her on the first day of Winter. Unlike me her favorite season is winter. I can't wait to see her again. They pull up to us and we get into cars we were traveled to the mall. Knowing that dad has everything set up for Kaia told how many are coming for our dinner. It's always good to be prepared but sometimes no matter what you do you can be unprepared for something and that's why you should always have a plan.

Zootopia is so beautiful during the Christmas season and I know that Bunnyburrow is as well. Judy and Jude have sent pictures. Which are good for no photographers but I just can't see how beautiful Bunnyburrow is at Christmas until I see it. For that's just how my mind works. Judy and Jude are still wondered by it all and they're going to love Kaia and my apartment. I can hear their excitement and I smile at that. For I know how that feels. We stop at a red light and I look outside. I see one of those red tints for The Salvation Service. That reminds me of how I donated to Toys for Kits and that also a great charity. Also operation Christmas Kit as well and a great charity to help kits worldwide. For those charities means kits get to have presents for Christmas and stuff they truly need. I only Christmas shop so kits can look forward to having presents for Christmas. I know kits will enjoy what I gave them. Dad, big sis, and I also The spirit of Christmas foundation and that helps give Christmas trees to military mammals. For they deserve Christmas like we do. Also help families who wouldn't have gotten a tree. It feels so great to help others. I look at the ring bearer and have to blink. Seeing that Santa Claws is ringing the bell and it's really Santa Claws. For his suit so red and fluffy. If he wasn't a polar mammal that would keep him warm for sure. For he has that special twinkle in his blue eyes. His fur is pure white and the fur around his chin is his beard. Only a few mammals could pull that off without looking weird. Once he looks over at me I see his warm friendly friendly smile.

"Hoho ho Merry Christmas Katheryn." Santa Claws said

The car moves after that and blink a few times. Once I look back I can see see the red suit. I can hear my friends talking about the ring bearer. I look over at them and Lucky has the same wonder as I do. I think it's the same for Nick, Judy, Jude, and Evie. As for Ienzo, he speaks about the history of the charity and how his uncle does it very year. I don't know about big sister for she's sitting in the front like the big kit she is.

It only took about ten minutes to get back home and we thank Mrs. Wilde for the ride. Either Mrs. Wilde or Mr. Wilde will come to pick up Nick, Judy, and Jude. Mrs. Wilde will drop them off at the train station and older siblings will be waiting for them. I see their eyes light up and it's wonderful to see. I can't wait to see their home and Bunnyburrow for the Christmas season. First, we get our food and I grab a lot of spaghetti. Dad made a bunch and so there's plenty for everyone to enjoy a lot. Seeing that it only took one bite for Judy and Jude to fall in love with the spaghetti and mother would be so happy. So we gather around enjoying dinner and listening to Christmas music.

**Author Note, Apparently today is Santa List day and it was perfect for Christmas theme mini story. For Katheryn would deliver her letter on such a day. Obviously Hallbark is Hallmark. My mother makes great spaghetti sauce and does make for Christmas Eve and for my birthday. Foxy, Manfredi, Gabriel don't belong to me but my friends and I was given permission to use them. Them believing or not in Santa was their input. More to Lucky character as well. More will come from them. If you read my other Christmas story I changed Santa to Santa Claws for I like that more and Santa Paws reminded of to much of the Santa Paws movie haha. But he still has a prey form. I think a Tundra wolf perfect for Santa Claws. Changed a little for he wouldn't have reindeers to fly the say and him being a reindeer fit perfectly. The chimney base of The Santa Clause movie and I love that trilogy. A Wishing Star based off of A Make a Wish. Like with NYPD I know ZPD would make sick kids make their wish come true. It so sweet when that happens. Toys for Kits obviously Toy for Tots. Someday I'll donate to that charity. The Salvation Service obviously The Salvation Army. Operation Christmas Kit obviously is Operation Christmas Child. In which I personally helped one year. I hope to help once again. Finally Spirit of Christmas is Spirit Christmas. I just had to put Christmas charities in a Christmas theme story. In Christmas movies Santa Claus turns to real and is Santa Claws real in this Christmas story. Or is over imagination that she saw him? I'll leave that up to you readers. The next mini story will be first day of Winter. As for my FTB I have bit of writers block. So I'm take a little break to focus on my Christmas stories. Rather have them finish early than rushing them. Those if all works well it will still update this month.**** So until next time my readers. **


End file.
